Ben Weston and Ciara Brady
Benjamin "Ben" Weston and Ciara Alice Brady are fictional characters and popular couple from the NBC daytime soap opera, Days of our Lives. Casting and Music Ben Weston Created by head writers Gary Tomlin and Christopher Whitesell, the character was introduced by co-executive producers Lisa de Cazotte and Greg Meng in February 2014 as the estranged brother Jordan Ridgeway (Chrishell Stause). Actor Justin Gaston originated the role and was quickly replaced by Wilson in April 2014. Ben's arrival upsets Jordan's new life in Salem. The character's most significant storylines include his romance with Abigail Deveraux (Kate Mansi), trying to live down his secret past threatened by the arrival of his abusive father Clyde Weston (James Read), his feud with Chad DiMera (Billy Flynn). Ben is mostly known for being a serial killer known as the "Necktie Killer" and claiming four victims, most notably gay legacy character Will Horton (Guy Wilson). While killing off the character of Will proved to be quite controversial, Robert Scott Wilson received critical acclaim for his portrayal of Ben's descent into an obsessive and crazed psycho killer. One blog christened the character with the nickname "Batty Ben". In September 12, 2017, Wilson's return was confirmed by Soap Opera Digest. Robert Scott Wilson (Ben) will start airing again on DAYS during the week of September 25. "Honored and excited to Bring Ben back to his old stomping grounds", the actor tells Digest exclusively. "I couldn't have asked for a better entrance back to Salem - when no one sees it coming. Bad times don't last, but bad guys do". Wilson was last seen as a regular cast member in 2016. He made a return on a recurring status starting October 2017. His last appearance during this stint was on November 30. In December 2017, Wilson showed photos of him inside Days Studio set. In April 26, in the new issue of Digest, Robert Scott Wilson confirmed that he is back on contract as DAYS's Ben. "I'm really grateful", the actor tells Digestexclusively. “There is still so much with Ben; he is so layered and such a fun character to play. I just like jumping back into him. I love what Ron (Carlivati, head writer) and the whole team has been doing with him thus far, so I'm really excited to see where they take him after this". Wilson returned on May 4, 2018 as a series regular. While the character was initially not well received, the shocking serial killer plot and Wilson's portrayal led to Ben becoming a fan favorite. One blog christened the character with the nickname "Batty Ben" while TVSource Magazine hailed Ben as "The sexiest serial killer in soap history". Wilson received critical acclaim in the soap press and many were quite surprised the actor did not receive Daytime Emmy Award nomination for his work. However, Ben's multiple return stints garnered the series multiple daytime Emmy nominations, and wins, including the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Drama Series in 2018. Ciara Brady Vivian Jovanni assumed the role of Ciara from child actress Lauren Boles on October 30, 2015, when the character was aged. Jovanni announced on December 21, 2016 that she would be leaving the show. Her last appearance was on May 26, 2017. Actress Victoria Konefal was then cast as Ciara and made her debut in December. Her first airdate was on December 1, 2017. The actress has taken over the role previously played by Vivian Jovanni and says she is extremely grateful to have landed the once-in-a-lifetime job. "I am beyond happy to be joining the Days of our Lives family", the actress told Soap Opera Digest. "Looking forward to sharing this incredible experience with you all!". Background Ben Weston is the son of convicted drug lord Clyde Weston and his deceased wife. He is of the Weston family. Ciara Brady is the only daughter of the legendary supercouple Bo and Hope Brady. She is of the Brady family. Storylines |-|2018-19= In June 2018, Ciara crashes her bike on route 17. Ben finds her and takes her to the burnt cabin where he held Abigail and Chad hostage. At first, Ciara doesn't trust Ben. After he sets her leg and they open up to each other about their inner demons, she begins to see a different side to him. By July, Ciara and Ben have started becoming friends, but that all changes when Ben runs out of his meds. Luckily, Ciara is able to talk him out of his hallucinations, and Ben goes to the pharmacy to refill his prescription. Mysteriously, while Ciara is asleep, the cabin catches on fire. Rafe arrives to rescue her in time, and when Ben gets back, he is shocked to find the cabin in smoke. Ciara is pressured by Hope to sever ties with Ben. Her mother is convinced he set the fire, but Ciara defends Ben and believes he wouldn't hurt her. Ben was scared when he saw the cabin on fire, not because he knew he would be blamed for it, but because he cares about Ciara and doesn't want anything bad to happen to her. When Hope agrees to drop the arson case against him, Ben is about to leave town, even though he doesn't want to. He feels like it's hopeless to stay since the police will always harass him. However, Ciara makes him realize that he should get to live his life on his own terms, and it's unfair the police are pressuring him to leave. Ciara gets up to go see her mother but falls because of her injured leg. Ben tries to catch her but they end up both falling to the ground. Ben helps Ciara up, and agrees to stay in Salem after all, since he doesn't actually want to leave. Together, Ciara and Ben will fight against the police and disapproving Salemites. In August 2018, Tripp gets upset when he sees a shirtless Ben in their loft. Later, Ciara suggests Ben moves in with them. While Ciara and Tripp fight over this, Ben quietly eats Apple Snax cereal in the background. Claire, upon arriving, votes to have Ben stay because she hopes it will create problems for Ciara and Tripp, who have reunited as a couple. Ben figures out Claire's ulterior motives and confronts her about it. Claire turns the tables on Ben and asks if he is interested in Ciara. Ben does not believe that a girl like Ciara could ever have feelings for a guy like him. Despite Ciara and Tripp being a couple, Ciara continues to have a strong bond with Ben. They share many emotional moments together throughout September and October. When Ben fixes Ciara's bike, she is greatly moved by this. The bike means a lot to her since it belonged to her dad. Eventually, Ben admits to Claire that he has feelings for Ciara, but he can’t act on them or else he will be perceived as a predator. Claire convinces him to team up with her so they can break up Ciara and Tripp. Towards the end of October, after sharing an intense story with Ciara about his childhood with his father, Ben almost kisses her, but she pulls away. In November 2018, Ben says to Ciara he wishes she didn’t have a boyfriend. When Ciara asks what he means, Ben tells Ciara he has feelings for her. Much to Ben's dismay, Ciara is committed to her relationship with Tripp. However, when Ciara finds out Tripp planted fake evidence against Ben, they break up. Ben tells Ciara again that he still has feelings for her and wonders if anything has changed on her end. Ciara admits she might feel something more for him than friendship, but she isn't sure and doesn't know what it means. Ben and Ciara finally decide to become a couple, and they have one month of happiness together. Sadly, it doesn't last long. When Ciara finds out that Ben conspired with Claire to break her and Tripp up, she becomes upset with him and goes to South Africa to visit Theo, and stays there for most of January. In February 2019, Ciara comes back early to make amends with Ben, but she is kidnapped by Jordan who wants to "protect" people from her brother. Ben is unaware of this and becomes frantic when she doesn't answer his calls or texts. He asks Claire if she's heard from Ciara, but she hasn't either. When Ben reveals that he and Claire conspired to break up Tripp and Ciara, Tripp gets angry at Claire. In retaliation, Claire taunts Ben that Ciara and Theo are probably getting back together as they speak. Ben becomes very distraught over this, saying that the whole town could hate him - the whole universe could hate him - but not Ciara. Feeling torn up, Ben goes to visit Marlena and confides that he feels lost without Ciara. Not long after that, Jordan tries to frame Ben for kidnapping Ciara. Hope arrests him, but thankfully, Ben escapes from the interrogation room. Meanwhile, Jordan snaps and tries to burn Ciara alive by setting the cabin on fire. With help from Chad, Ben shows up at the cabin in time to save her and they have an emotional reunion. Later, in the hospital, Jordan tries to kill Ben, but Ciara saves his life. She fights for the syringe but is knocked to the ground. Jordan is about to finish what she started and kill her, but Ben saves Ciara's life. Trivia *Ben found Ciara on route 17. The number of Ben's motel room is also 17. *"Cin" is also a pun on the word 'sin' which is fitting since their romance is originally frowned upon. *Hope and Tripp believe Ciara is suffering from Stockholm syndrome. The most widely-known example of Stockholm Syndrome is the story of Beauty and the Beast. **In the Disney movie adaptation, the west wing is forbidden to Belle. Ben's last name is "Weston". **Ciara won the face of Bella contest. The meaning of "Bella" is "beautiful". *Ben is a Pisces and Ciara is a Cancer. Both Pisces and Cancer are ruled by the water element. Gallery 47684767 2044574985622537 4024191173017993216 n.png 47389740 2006942319598391 8570947245959020544 o.jpg Cin2.gif Cin3.gif Ben interrupts Tripp & Ciara.jpeg JPI_Episode13485_0001787023.jpg JPI_Episode13490_0001787572.jpg JPI_Episode13490_0001787575.jpg 1CEAABB6-5816-4E9D-A9F4-25B35444D5C1.jpeg C4C7B965-62DE-4A89-8112-D9D778472079.jpeg Days-ciara-ben.jpg 49721827 10157098325469309 8885893821930405888 n.jpg Dy61sP WsAY9jlK.jpg 52843640 2055602908065665 8632053738544037888 o.jpg Cop-talks-about-jordan-crime-XTArroyo.jpg Ben-ciara-snuggling-bed-XTArroyo.jpg Category:Couples Category:Supercouples